Trials in Tainted Space: Erotic adventure
by Gamerkid134
Summary: A Ausar and kaithrit are journeying together around the Galaxy in a race for future riches and fame. They'll be encountering many creatures along the way... so they'll expect some sexual fun along the way. Co-written by Bone-Master. Recommend you play Trials in Tainted Space (TITS for short) to understand how this will work.
A Ausar was gathering the last things that he needed for the ship. The male smirked finishing the preparation before looking at his friend. "Where is he. He should be here by now." the male asked looking at his watch which said 17:00. Eventually a kaithrit ran into the room, panting. "There you are.." "Sorry about that. I didn't kept you waiting long huh?" the kaithrit asked. The Ausar shakes his head. "Are you ready to go?" "Yep, got the things." The feline showed the Ausar the large bag it was holding. "All Right. Time to head out."He said, walking towards the ship.

The canine looked at the feline's attitre. He was wearing a blue shirt with short sleeves and wearing yellow gloves, but on the bottoms he wore a yellow skirt with black fishnet stockings with purple slippers. "Like what you're seeing?" The kaithrit winks as he noticed. The male rolled his eyes. He had on a black sleeveless shirt and black fingerless gloves and blue pants. On his feet are dark combat boots with a knife pouch on his pants that had an actual knife. "Hey come on now. Don't be shy." "Let's just head to the Ship and Fly to Mhen'ga." He said, not having any of it. "Sure thing ace." the Feline giggles as they walked onward.

Eventually the reached the ship, climbing in before passing a goo girl."Hey Anubis." She said, The now named Anubis nodding to her. "Hello Celise." Anubis said. Celise looked at the kaithrit, "Who's your friend?" "This is Austin. He'll be coming with us. Austin, this is Celise." "Austin huh? Well aren't you a cute little thing." She said, getting closer. Austin smiles and made a cute pose. "Aww, you like?" he asked. "Definitely."She said with a grin, getting closer before Anubis interrupted. "You two can screw later, We're heading for Mhen'ga." He said, about to start the ship.

Austin straps himself in as the ship was starting up. "So what's the plan?" "We focus on honing our skills, getting better gear and making credits by taking any jobs that are up for grabs. If we want to beat my cousin Jane we need to play smart. She might have a bodyguard or two knowing how spoiled she is." "No worries, now matter what happens we'll take her down together." Austin cheered confidently. Anubis smirked."That was obvious, though It can't hurt to be prepared."He said as the ship flew off once everyone was ready, heading for Mhen'ga. The ship eventully landed, Anubis unbuckleing before getting up and opening the ship's exit.

Austin appeared behind Anubis as they stepped out. Anubis looked around at the landing pad before walking walking down through the elevator to the doorway marked "Customs." They then opened the door and saw outside. After passing another Rahn, Anubis saw the bulletin board and read a paper. After that he smirked."Looks like we've found ourselves our first job." "Really? What we got?" Austin asked curious. "Some Scientist wants us to Capture a Zil, a bee-like creature in the jungle." "I suppose we need to meet this scientist to get the things we need." Austin suggested.

Anubis walked through the town, eventually reaching a building as he walked inside, only to be stopped by the secretary. "Who are you two? What business do you have here?" "We're heard about the Zil catching Job." "Hmm, well the scientist did say so. All right you can see him." the Secretary said. "May I ask for your name by the way?" Austin asked. "It's Kelly. Dr. Haswell is towards the left." "Okay thank you." Austin thanked her as the two headed in. They saw a male with Blue hair and blue eyes in the middle of reading something.

"Excuse me sir? We're here for that job posting." Austin asked. He glared at them, silently staring at the two with a cold gaze. "Your here for the job, correct?" "Yeah, that's right." Anubis nodded his head. He handed them each a stange device."I need you two to capture a male and female Zil, and use the device to catch them." The two look at the device carefully, "All right. Got it." Anubis was about to leave when he heard Dr. Haswell say."Oh, and if you complete the job you'll both get 1000 credits each." Austin whistles at the amount they'll get.

Anubis walked out, heading for the Jungle without waiting for Austin. "Hey hold on! What's the rush?" Austin asked trying to catch up. "I'd rather we waste no time."He said, entering the Jungle. "Hey no need to push yourself either." Austin said catching up. Anubis rolled his eyes, noticing a female Zil approaching. Austin prepared himself, taking out a knife out from under his bag. Anubis pulled out his own knife, staring her down as she swayed her hips over. Austin blushes a bit from the sight, but lashed at the Zil with his knife, striking her at the hip. Anubis struck as well, causing her to flinch in pain.

The Zil retaliates by launching at Anubis with her stinger. Anubis tried to counter using his knife, but gets hit by the stinger. His skin gets a bit flushed from the Zil's venom in him. Anubis tried to ignore the venom's effects, striking the Zil again. Austin then started to do a small dance, stroking his sides for the female Zil's enjoyment. The zil's skin flushed, watching only to be struck by Anubis. The bee creature looks like it's on her last legs as she lunged at the kaithrit. Austin was pushed out of the way by Anubis who slashed the Zil one last time.

She collaspes on one knee as Austin composes himself. "Thank you." Austin said smiling. Anubis kept quiet, using his device to catch the Zil as it was flown off to the lab. After a bit he recived 1000 credits. "Now all we need is to find a male one now. Able to keep going?" Austin asked. Anubis smirked. "Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing."He said, heading further into the jungle. "And what does that mean?" Austin asked. "I thought you'd be worn out teasing the female zil."He said sarcasticly. "Hey, you haven't seen anything yet. I was concerned about you and that zil sting you got though. I heard they're quite potent in lust building." Austin sticks his tongue out.

"This is me we are talking about. The poison didn't have that much of an effect."He said, his skin fine and no bulge present.(He's got ice cold, meaning low libado.) "Huh? Pretty impressive, though I don't think it's that bad to have a little libido." (Austin's potent. Increased orgasm size and the speed at which you produce ejaculate.) "Well when my dad was planning on having me he probably wanted a warrior, not someone who focuses on teasing. If we ever need to take someone down with lust that's your call, but I'm here for pure offense." "All right. Let's find that bee." Austin said heading off.

Anubis kept up, noticing another Zil. The Zil's body was slender and petite. They first thought it to be female, but when it turned around to see them, it's face was more masculine, it's chest was flat, and it was sporting male genitals. "I'll let you handle this one if you don't mind."Anubis said. "What? What happened to your confidence?" Austin smirks. "I can't take all the fun can I?"He said, moving to the side. "Suit yourself." Austin smiles as he approaches the Male Zil. The Male grinned, doing a sexy pose. Austin blushes from the sight smiling, "Challenging me to a tease off?" The kaithrit lifts up his shirt to show his chest. "Bring it on!"

The Zil bends over, wiggling his ass. Austin retaliates by lowering his skirt, reveling his feline cock. The zil slowly thrust in the air, licking his lips slowly. 'Wow, this is getting good...' he thought as he twirls his hips slowly, rubbing his hips slowly and sensually. The zil moved a hand to slowly glide across his body, caressing certain parts. "Don't think you got me yet pretty boy~." he said, stroking his ass and balls at the same time. The zil grinned, bending over and showing his ass, spreading his cheeks before blowing a kiss.

Austin blushes more, he can feel his body getting hot and his kitty prick pressing against his skirt. The Zil is practically blushing as well, his cock starting to leak precum. Anubis walked towards the Zil, knife ready. "No Anubis. I can handle this." Austin said to his friend. Anubis walked back as the Zil once again thrust in the air. Austin sat down and pulled his skirt down again, showing his cock and balls as he rubs his furry rump. The zil finally collapsed in Lust. "Looks like somebody had enough. I would love to play with your cute body..." But then Austin used his device to capture the Zil and then it was taken to the lab. "But I'm on a job at the moment."

"Well that's done. I'll let you pick what we do next, get weapons or train." "I think we're okay at the moment. Let's take on a few more monsters." Austin decided. Anubis nodded, heading around the jungle until they encountered a Cunt Snake, which Anubis blinked at when he saw it. Austin took the opportunity to shoot at it with his scoped pistol. Apr 13The snake quickly dodged, Anubis striking it with his knife. The snake hissed at the strike as it tried striking the kaitrait, who dodged and struck it with a critical hit. The snake collapsed, Anubis finishing it off. "Let's try to keep going untill we feel like we need a rest." Anubis nodded, going through the jungle until nightime.

As the two travel, they started to hear singing nearby. Anubis blinked, sneaking towards it carefully. The two move some bushes carefully to see a feline looking creature with tiger stripes bathing. Anubis kept his Knife ready, unsure if she would attack. The creature turned around and spotted the males watching her. "Apolgies."Anubis said, keeping his distance, about to walk off. "Yeah sorry, we just heard a noise." Austin bows walking with Anubis. The two start leaving, hoping that she doesn't attack."Hold on there." The female calls to them. Anubis kept his guard up."Yes?"

"Well, well, what have we here?" she says grinning, voice soft and smooth, alien despite the nearly human face it comes from. "We wish to leave, but If you want to fight I won't hold back." Anubis said pointed, feline ears perk up as she glides toward you, moving with a stepless grace. Austin stumble back, hand grasping a weapon as the woman approaches, her form sliding out of the water to reveal a long, reptilian tail in place of legs, easily longer than the feline body atop it. "Wait... Are..Are you..?" Austin stutters a bit at the sight.

"She's a Naleen! Austin be careful, she should be pretty fast so shooting might not work as well."Anubis said when he finished reading the Codex's scan on her. "Aww, you are aware of my species. That's good." "Don't think I'm just all bark, I have plenty Bite to spare pussy!"He said, getting surprisingly agressive. "Y-yeah! What he said." Austin said, shakingly aiming his weapon, but he couldn't help but to look over the Naleen's feline serpentine body. Anubis charged foreward, striking furiously at the Naleen with his knife.

The snake winces from the blow as Austin shoots at it with his scoped pistol. The Naleen barely dodged while wrapping Anubis up, causing him to struggle. "Anubis!" Austin panics as he sees his Ausar friend struggling. The Naleen grins, pressing her breasts against his chest, licking his neck. He winces a bit while Anubis struggles. Thinking it might help, Austin set his pistol from kill to stun and aimed at the Naleen.

Anubis's struggles get more wild, the Ausar growling as his pupils become slits. "Let him go!" Austin yells out as he strucks her with a knife. She hissed, pulling away as Anubis kept growling, a large bulge in his pants. Austin didn't held back, attacking her again with the knife. Anubis charged, pinning the Naleen down as he started to dry hump her. Austin and the Naleen was shocked at the scene that happened next. "Anubis, are you okay?" Anubis growled, moving his pants and boxers to show his cock as he rammed into her pussy roughly, groping the feline/snake hybrid's breasts. The Naleen moans in pleasure as her pussy was wet, indicating she's enjoying the rough treatment. Anubis is going wild, thrusting roughly while groping roughly as Austin watched.

The erotic scene in front of him was getting his kitty prick hard and tight in his skirt. The kaithrit smiles as she walks upward. "If you're gonna enjoy the victory, I don't see why I can't." Anubis glared at him, growling loudly as he thrust faster. Seeing that her pussy is being used, Austin moved to her head and disrobe his skirt and white frilly panties, showing the Naleen his 8 inch, cat penis. Anubis kept going, growling at Austin. 'Why's he growling at me?!' he thought as he got the feline naga to open her mouth and put his cock in it. Anubis sped up, growling louder with wild eyes, bareing his teeth at Austin. "I'm not gonna be intimidated by you. So you might as well get used to it!" Austin announced.

Anubis pulled out, grabbing Austin and pushing him on his fronts, rubbing his cock on the feline's ass. "Hey, Anubis what are you doing?" he asked, trying to push him off. Anubis kept Austin pinned, thrusting into the kaithrit's asshole. Austin moaned from the penetration, a bit in pain since he never had this before, "Augh... Anubis... get a hold of yourself." he tried to get out through groans. Anubis just growled, going faster while groping his ass.

Seeing how he won't be getting out of this, Austin started to relax and enjoy the moment at least. He let out a moan as he rubs his body with the Ausar. Anubis grunted, thrusting roughly while spanking the feline's ass. Austin yelped at the feeling, "Mrroowl... it's so big." he purrs, the kaithrit wraps his twin tail around the Ausars. Anubis's tail wagged wildly while his cock pounded Austin's tight ass. Austin purrs while his cock flopped back and forth from the force of the thrusting. Anubis forced his knot into Austin's ass, squeezing harder. "Ahh!" Austin cries out in pain as the knot was the size of a orange.

Anubis growled, shooting his seed into this friends ass. Austin meowed lustfully, spilling his seed on the ground under them. After a while of cumming. Anubis pulled out, sitting down before blinking."What happened." Austin was a bit tired at what happened, "Wait, you don't remember what happened?" "No, last thing I remember is the Nellen binding me...Why is cum leaking from your ass?...Where the hell did my pants go?!"

"Well, I got you out of the Naleen's grip, and we defeated her, then you were going after the snake feline pussy, growling." Austin started sitting up. Anubis kept listening, a bit shocked. "I figured I deserve some fun as well, so I plan on taking her mouth for my own." "And..?" "You were growling at me, ever louder despite the fact I wasn't bothering you or anything." Austin answered.

"...Crap, I think I know what happened. It only happened one other time but dad stopped me before anything happened. If my lust get's to high my libido skyrockets and I go primal, attacking anyone who get's close while I'm doing "it." In that state it doesn't matter who or what you are, I'll attack and fuck them uncontrollably... Look, Austin. If you hate me for basically raping you and you want me to take you back home, I'll understand..."He said, clenching his fists in self-anger. The Katrait blushes and rubs the back of his head. "While I was surprised at first and it did hurt since it was my first time, but I ended up actually enjoying it and the cum felt really warm and thick." Austin smiles. "So I'm not mad at you."

Anubis blinked."Either way, I still raped you. I want to make it up to you somehow."He said before getting a message on a codex. He read it for a bit before smirking. "Would a costume party on Poe A do it?" "You don't have to do that. It was the Nalleen's fault for teasing you, plus I heard that place changes you permanantly as well..." Austin pointed out.

"Well, if you ever want to check it out, we got an invite."Anubis said, fixing his pants."I think I meet someone there while on a job. I think her name was Holiday or something. Either way, if we do decide to go I can try and convince her to join our crew, if not then we can at least party if I can get her help to keep any changes from happening." Anubis explained, looking at the Naleen who after being abandoned, had masturbated enough to fall unconscious. "More crew members? Sounds convincing..." He thought as he puts on his panties and skirt now. "But I could really use a rest now after this."

"Yeah, sorry about that."He said, grabbing some Naleen nip after they both got credits. "Don't beat yourself up over it." He said taking the nip and putting it in the bag along the Zil Ration and honey. "I enjoyed it, and to be honest, I hope it happens again... well, I like it that you're actually yourself when we do it, but I wouldn't mind this one either." Anubis chuckled, actually waiting for Austin before walking.

The two arrived back to the ship, just as the sun started to set. "Well this day was eventful.."He trailed off, letting Austin get into the ship first. "Yeah it was." he said smiling as he stretched himself. "So you want to hit the shower first or me?" he asked. "I'll let you go first."He said, opening the bathroom. "Okay thank you. I'll be as quick as I can." he said as the Ausar closes the door. 'He's probably doing this to repay me for the little romp earlier... even though I said I enjoyed it.' Austin thought. Anubis sat down, thinking things over.

Austin started to undress himself, completely showing off his light orange fur going with his red hair as he stepped into the shower and turned on the water to adjust it. Anubis eventually chose to head towards Celise to see how she was. He murrs at the pleasant warm water splashing onto his skin as he takes the soap to rub it in his cloth, lathering it until he nows starts to rub his body. Anubis looks around for the goo girl, unable to find her which leaves him confused. The Katrait smiles as he rubs his lower body, covering himself with soap as he moves to his groin.

Celise grins to herself, watching Austin's shower. He blushes a bit as he usually was embarrassed to wash the spot, as it always gets him hard and all, but he hopes he can be able to hold it off as he rubs his cock and balls with his cloth. Celise grinned, licking her lips as she watched. Austin purred a bit, enjoying the feeling of pleasure as he washes his groin. The gel girl got closer, in the form of a green puddle. Austin started humming a tune as he moves away from his groin to his upper body.

Celise decides to leave, heading out of the bathroom to find a glaring Anubis. "Hi chief, is something wrong?" she asked wincing at the sight of the Ausar. "Were you peeping on my friend?"He asked, Killer Intent forming. "Uh.. no.. I was just taking a walk around the ship exploring." She said a little scared. "Good, because if you were then I'd have to see how much I could stretch your body, with my hands and constant pulling."He said, walking off, leaving the gel girl terrified. Moments later, the sound of running water stopped and Austin stepped out, steam surrounding him.

Anubis and Celise had left as the Ausar walked back in. "Celise decided to pay you a "visit" in the shower." He said, going in the bath room and closing the door. The Katrait looked at the goo girl. "Oh did you know?" Austin asked looking at Celese. Celise gave a sheepish smile, a bit scared. "A little bold considering who's ship you're on don't you think you little pervert?" Austin asked grinning. "S-sorry."She said, shivering. Austin sighs and rubs Celese's head, "You're lucky that I'm more kinder than he is." he said smiling. Celise sighed."Sorry, won't peep again."She said, honestly scared.

""So tell me... did you enjoy the view?" Austin asked curious. She nodded with a grin. "What did you like?" "Everything. From your pettie body, your nice ass and event your cute kitty cock." "Aww, you're just so sweet.." Austin blushes from the words, looking embarrassed. "Though I have to ask, why do you wear only a skirt and panties with a regular top? I know there's some sexier clothing back at Tavros for 1000 each." "Well this was my normal clothing, and I would like to get new clothing someday, but I like to get more credits." "Well Anubis's dad has someone pay you two for each foe you beat, plus their should be plenty of things to find right?"

"You're probably right, plus they're someone I have feelings for too." Austin said blushing. "Is it Anubis?"Celise asked, seeing how close they were. "Um... uh..'" His face reddens more from that answer. "It's kinda obvious, though he probably doesn't realize it."She assured Austin, knowing that Anubis would likely not realize someone liked him. "Yeah, I like him. He acts like a hard ass to people, but deep down he's loyal to those he calls friends and he's very brave and strong. I admire that in him. I want to tell him, but it's hard. He's a strong mercenary, and I'm a... a..."

"Your a badass who can sneak around. He can go guns blazing but it takes certain skill to avoid enemy detection. Plus your sexy in both ways. If you can get through his dense skull he'll be yours for sure!" Austin blushes from the praise. "Thanks for the pep talk Celise." he thank her as Anubis came out. He was wet, wearing only a towel that covered his croutch, walking to go get changed. "Hope you enjoyed your shower." Austin said looking away. "You ok? Did Celise try something?"He said, glaring at Celise. "No need to worry, we were just chatting." Anubis nodded, going to their room and getting changed.

Austin let out a small yawn as the Ausar finishes quickly and exited his room. "I'll let you have the bed."Anubis said, finding a spot on the ship to lay on. "Hold on, I have something to ask you... and I want you to hear me out..." Austin asked, looking embarrassed. "What is it?"He asked, sitting down "Um.. well... I do appreciate the fact you're letting use your bed, but I prefer snuggling with someone as I sleep." Austin started, his tails swishing side to side embarrassed. "Uh, sure."He said, a bit confused. He got up and walked into the bedroom. "T-thank you." Austin said, as he headed in after him.

He undressed a bit, going into his boxers and got into the bed, making sure there was room for Austin. He discarded his clothes to his panties and climbed in, his back turned to Anubis. Anubis fell asleep. lightly snoring. Austin smiles at the thought of the Ausar next to him. He starts to get comfortable, "Thank you." Austin whispers as he closes his eyes to sleep.


End file.
